


SLUG BUG!!!!!

by genderbendqueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidents Happen, Adoptive Siblings, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Funny, M/M, Oneshot, Siblings, car games, games on a train, ice cream date, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderbendqueen/pseuds/genderbendqueen
Summary: on their way back home from school Eren and Mikasa get into a fight and unexpected things happen





	

For the last time Mikasa we are not talking about this.” growled a brunette as he walked on to the Skytrain with his adoptive sister.

The raven haired girl glared at her brother as they found seats, Eren sitting next to the window while she sat next to the aisle. “If you would only talk to him.”

“The horse face? No way in hell am I going to talk to him, I don't like him so no.” 

The two locked eye in a battle of will both hoping the other would back down first. With a defeated sigh the girl looked away mumbling quietly. “You’re going to have to accept the fact that he’s my boyfriend one day.”

“No I won’t, I don’t trust a bastard like him. So no I am not going to accept that.” that said Eren turned to look outside the window ignoring his sister’s muttered insults. There wasn’t much to look at outside since they were underground. Grabbing his phone and headphones, Eren chose a song blocking out the screech of the tracks.

A few stops past with the siblings ignoring each other. Halfway to their own stop MIkasa quickly switched seats her absence going unnoticed by her brother who was too wrapped up in looking at the grey concrete walls of the skytrain tunnels. MIkasa couldn’t understand how Eren could watch it the fast speeds made her head spin slightly and the fact that they were underground always made her feel a little bit claustrophobic. Closing her eyes she let the rocking of the train calm her.

Eren couldn’t believe his sister, going out with that horse faced loser! She was Beautiful, smart, and was a total badass who could have anyone in her entire workplace and school, yet she choose him! Fucking Jean kristien the boy got his ass handed multiple times by Mikasa herself. Lightly leaning his head against the window letting the cold seep into his heated skin, it was quite hot on the train today. Suddenly a blaring light caught the green eyed teen off guard blinking rapidly to adjust his eyes Eren pulled back from the window watching the cars racing below them. A flash of silver caught his attention looking over Eren grinned like a cheshire cat. 

“SILVER SLUG BUG!” he yelled slamming his fist at the arm next to him and immediately regretted it as green eyes met steel grey. That was not his sister sitting next to him, it was a stranger.

A very hot stranger. 

 

“Oh my god are you okay? I am so sorry my sister was sitting her a few minutes ago and she must have switched seats and I didn’t notice you’re not hurt are you? Please don't sue me I’m just a poor college student and i didn’t mean to hit you i thought you were my sister.” Erens brain short circuited “Would ice cream be a good apology?”

The raven haired man rubbed his abused arm blinked slowly at the youths rambled apology “I think the correct term is ‘Punch buggy’ not ‘Slug bug’” he growled out “If you’re going to punch a stranger because of a car then at least say the right words.”

The green eyed youth was shocked at the man’s words but grinned “Nah man the older ones are the ‘punch buggies’ the new version is a ‘slug bug’ it all depends on the cars age.” He explained.

The man snorted “So where is this supposed sister of yours? If she switched seats then she must be near by.”

“Mikasa?” Eren questioned looking at the people in the cart until he spotted the familiar red scarf and chin length black hair, “She’s right over there on the left side closest to the doors next to the old granny knitting with the purple yarn”

The man looked over to where he was pointing and nodded “You two don’t look related.”

“That would be weird if she did. Mika is my adopted sister.” Rubbing the back of his neck eren smiled sheepishly holding out his hand “ I never caught your name before. I’m Eren.”

The raven haired man was hesitant at taking the offered hand -Who knew what kind of germs the kid had.- before taking it “Levi”

The kid grinned “It's nice to meet you Levi, I really am sorry by the way.” 

“It's fine just look before you leap next time.”Levi waved it off looking at the screen of his phone as it beeped.

The two sat in silence as the train made its way noisily across the tracks going past stop after stop when finally the intercon announced. “The next station is bridgeport-” 

‘Well this is my stop’ thought the brunette “Um excuse me but I need to get past you, my stop is next.”

The older man nodded before smirking, “what about my apology? You did promise Ice cream after all.” 

Eren blushed bright red and stammered out “i did, didn’t i?”

“Yes you did.” Levi considered something for a moment, before demanding “Hold out your hand brat.”

Doing as told the brunette watched as levi pulled a pen out of his bag and quickly wrote on the inside of Eren's arm. “Why don't you meet me next sunday? I know a nice ice cream parlor a few blocks away from waterfront station.”

Eren nodded before running past levi and towards the just closing doors, barely making it through. Looking through the crowd he saw Mikasa waiting for him by the stairs.

“Are you okay?” she questioned as they continued to the bus loop. “And what's on your arm?”

Nodding he showed what was written in blue ink Call me xxx-xxx-xxxx -levi

“Mikasa i think i just got a date”


End file.
